


Wasted Life

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [23]
Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Drabble, based on a video of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Kiba ponders on the existence of Paradise.





	Wasted Life

**Author's Note:**

> Video found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szdGW2ETmoI).

They had come so far in the search of Paradise only to find nothing waiting for them. While Kiba lies there with the snow gently falling around him, he can’t explain the drive to continue searching, stirring within him. But what was the point? The search led to nowhere except the deaths of Tsume, Toboe, Hige and the others. He had barely won the fight against Darcia and it was with great cost. His life felt like he’d been searching for a pointless world, and his quest would leave him to die in the end, wondering if Paradise even existed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
